one_piece_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Deimon Mimi
|jname = デイモンミミ |rname = Deimon Mimi |ename = |first = |affltion = Straw Hat Pirate |ocupation = Pirate Inventor Scientist |jva=Akiko Hiramatsu |eva= |extra1 = |epithet = |bounty = 115,000,000 65,000,000 }} }} Deimon Mimi known by epthiet Pink Hair is a pirate and the Inventor and Scientist of the Straw Hat Pirates. She is Twelfth or Thirteenth member to join the Luffy's Crew. Mimi is the Daugther of the Deimon Gideon a member of the Juichibukai and the Former Princess of Ohon Kingdom she ran away from Political Marriage made by Her Father to create a sucessor to his throne and Mimi didn't want to get married to any of her suitors. She landed on the Straw Hat ship and pretends to love Hayate to keep herself from getting married, During Ohon Arc where she taken back by her Father for Marriage to Hayate but Mimi convince him to let her choose who she wish married and doesn't want to force Hayate to marry her afterward She later renounce her title as princess to remain with the Straw Hat Pirate. Appearance Mimi is a slim young woman of average height with long pink hair and wears a ponytail emerald green eyes, In Introduction Mimi wore a light navy collar short jacket, light beige short shorts, and brown high heel boots. During the Alabasta Arc, she wore white overalls to protect her skin while in the desert, she retired these clothes during her fight with Ms D and is reveal a dancer like an outfit During the Jaya Arc Light-and-dark grey striped tank top with black shorts, a pair of sneakers, a sports watch, and a water bottle secured to her belt. During the Skypiea Arc, Mimi wore a White tank top with a black bra, stonewashed jeans, grey sneakers, During the Davy Back Fight Arc White, off-the-shoulder crop top with a black miniskirt that has suspenders, a pair of stockings, leather boots, a pair of gloves, and a ribbon necklace with a heart-shaped pendant During the Water 7 Arc Mimi wore a dress that has thin hemlines, with the chest covered by a cloth that has ruffles on the edges, and is fastened by a ribbon on the left side. She adorned her left wrist with a bracelet. later she wore a Red, woollen shirt with lace, silk shorts with a belt, and a pair of ankle boots. Enies Lobby Arc she wore Leather vest with matching shorts, black wristbands, and a pair of leather boots with pink shoe laces. In the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, She wore an Orange-and-white striped minidress with high heeled sandals. Personality Mimi is a sweet and an upbeat girl and is quite an airhead and incredibly enthusiastic about the smallest things and has a very bubbly and slightly childish nature and her childlike personality, being both impulsively curious and easily confused. She often acts without thinking things through, tries to touch strange objects without restraint, and goes on tangents that quickly stop making sense., Although she can also be a bit of an air-head and a scatterbrain most of the time, she is known for her genius-level intellect as seen in her amazing array of inventions Mimi also has a very voracious appetite similar to Luffy. She has a particular fondness for Noodle-base dishes. She would frequently asked Sanji to make her favorite noodle. Many of Mimi's tangents are based on noodle base dishes, and she has joked that she has four stomachs to eat three meals and sweets. She also likes to eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Mimi has also shown an amazing level of compassion for other people, beyond simply being charitable or helpful. When Nami and Yuri argue with each other, Mimi would often leave her inventions around so that they would settle their differences and work together. Despite her naturally cheerful and somewhat childish nature, Mimi is not as emotionally immature as she would appear. She has, on rare occasions, become upset and angry at other characters One incident, in particular, involved her spending the night with Nami and Yuri because Hayate had yelled at her, which made her doubt if her affections would ever be reciprocated. Mimi also despise heartlessness and cruelty as she reacts in anger for Crocodile causing a civil war in Vivi's country Eneru decision to destroy Skypeia and CP9 for attacking Galley-La and Making Robin and Tobi turn themselves in and in exchange let Straw Hat go free and Hody using his own men as a shield and Caesar cruel treatment towards the children. One great demonstration of her emotional maturity was when during her return to Ohon where her Father and sisters tried to force Hayate to admit his feelings for her when but upon seeing the stress he was under stopped them after having already found out that he does like her in some way. After this, Mimi noticed that Hayate was under a lot of stress due to his past. Mimi later admits to Hayate that she could sense that he was upset, Mimi felt very upset and guilty due to the fact that it was her Father and sisters who caused Hayate's confession. After a talk with Nami, and another talk with Mimi, Hayate felt better and Mimi decide that Hayate can choose who he wants to be with Due to never really being alone her entire life, she has no notion of modesty and is more than happy to walk around naked, but has in more recent times gotten better at knowing where and when not to be naked, though she still makes a habit of walking out of the bathroom naked when she needs something. Power and Abilities As a Member Deimon Family, she was a strong fighter and She possesses political power over the Ohon Kingdom before renouncing this privilege Mimi was capable and strong as well where she was able to defeat a member CP9 Physical Abilities Mimi possesses great physical strength and possesses high-level willpower she also possesses great stamina and also shown her already exceptional agility which she gains from training with her Father she demonstrated exceptional her agility and incredible leg strength, being able to jump the wide distances between rooftops in Water 7. She has also shown to withstand heavy attacks with little to no injury. Inventing Mimi is a very skilled inventor, and she has created lots invention such gadget for Chosuke and has invented many useful products such as a product that sometimes help the crews during a time of crisis and had invented several weapon and items, such as the Sonic Boomerang machine-disabling Electro Hammers and Electro Bombs a Slingshot that make people unconscious and Utility Belt provide for Usopp the Time Controller and Supersonic Power Enhancing Sneaker for Chosuke and a Grappling Gun and Mirco Drone Cam Weapons Mimi has designed and invented a large variety of weapon and often use them when she fights such as a pistol Freeze Ray a Ray Gun a Flamethrower various different assaulted rifle a Bazooka and Specially made Bat Relationship Crew Monkey D Luffy Mimi share a friendly relationship and one of the Few crew members who follow Luffy Order without question she seems often fool around with Luffy along with Usopp Magnes Chopper Nene Rokuren Luffy was shown to enjoy Playing around with Mimi and was also amazed by Many of the Invention she often creates and takes request for Luffy on making an invention She is shown to care for Luffy a lot Where she worried for Luffy when he began Fighting her Father she also cried for Luffy when he lost his older brother in the Shichiko War. Date D Hayate Mimi first met Hayate when she suddenly appears in the Bathroom Naked and Hayate was unable to take Mimi simple-minded and naive behavior and that Mimi doesn't mind walking around naked. Initially only pretends to love Hayate so that her marriage suitors. However, eventually, Mimi did fall in love with Hayate unlike Nami she is more open to her feeling and was rather childish about love. Hayate does treat her fairly but often get provoked by her action on many occasions such as inventing invention that all way end up an malfunction when Hayate eventually snap at her causing her to run away and Later she consult with Nami realize she not being considerate on how Hayate is feeling so she began to distance herself a bit from Hayate and began to develop a more calmer relationship and Hayate Apologize to Mimi for snapping at her which she accepts When Mimi learns more about his past she cares for him deeply and emphasizes with Hayate even crying Hayate lost of his family especially when she learned how much Hayate been through during his Childhood she cried for Hayate when he lost his older brother in the Shichiko War. Chosuke Mimi and Chosuke share a brother/sister kind of relationship. Mimi plays a nurturing protective role and Chosuke They do a lot of activities together, such as swimming, she also helps Chosuke redevelop his arm gauntlet making it more powerful Mimi and Chosuke both look out for each other's well-being. she agrees to Chosuke to develop variety weapon for him so will be able to fight enemies when the time although were trouble most of the weapon he uses from Mimi either malfunction or either too powerful for him to control Roronoa Zoro Mimi try to befriend Zoro though Zoro often ignore her and would get annoyed by her naiveness however he does care for Mimi when she was in trouble Chen Saizo Victor Magnes Nami Mimi regards Nami as her best friend and will often go to her for advice about her relationship with Hayate or other thing that she is not sure of they sharing a sisterly like bond though Nami can be annoyed by Mimi's naive attitude she does care for her although Nami felt extremely jealous of Mimi when Mimi get too clingy to Hayate but never even show it. however when Mimi became upset when Hayate snap at her Mimi confine to Nami about Hayate Nami stated that Hayate must have deep trouble of his own and she believe Hayate has struggle of his own Mimi noted that she seems to know Hayate quite a lot despite stated that she doesn't know everything about Hayate that well and cause Mimi to realise she doesn't know Hayate that well as she doesn't know his past but after Hayate apologize for snapping at her Mimi thank Nami for helping her and give her hug. Usopp Vinsmoke Sanji Mimi treat Sanji kindly and enjoy his cooking Sanji, in turn, was head over heels in love with Mimi from the moment he saw her and doesn't mind do a favor for her and test out her invention though often misinterpret Sanji devotion to her as kindness. Mimi also cares and has genuine affection for Sanji This care has been shown frequently in Zou when Sanji was unable to return to the crew and was one of the most distraught crew members over his absence, despite the others reassuring her that Sanji would be fine. Mimi even defended Sanji from Zoro when he blamed Sanji for leaving the crew at the worst possible time when it was not Sanji's fault, to begin with, and understood why Sanji was forced to leave (as Big Mom would likely behead someone close to Sanji). Mimi later demanded Luffy to allow her to go with him on the mission to save Sanji, saying she felt partly responsible for his departure. In the Whole Cake Island Arc, Mimi along with Nami shows she understands Sanji on a personal level as when she encountered his malicious younger brother Yonji, she claimed that Yonji was nothing like his older brother and that he was so cruel while Sanji is much kinder and compassioned. Mimi was also shocked to hear the infamous history of Sanji's family from his older sister. Ayasato Yuri In terms of personality, Mimi and Yuri is a polar opposite of each other. But in spite of that, they are good friends, even though Yuri does hold some dislike over Mimi's naive behavior Mimi likes Yuri a lot and often tries to find ways to include her in their group events. While others have a tendency to view Yuri in a bossy, and sometimes resentful light. However, due to Mimi's nature, it is doubtful if she would see anything as bad in her. Ron Tobi Tony Tony Chopper Mimi is very fond of Chopper and was impress with Chopper skill as a Doctor Likewise, Chopper respects her ability to invent thing which greatly amazing him though at certain times Chopper does get annoyed childish nature and how her invention cause trouble. The two share a relationship that is much like an older sister and a younger brother and Chopper is Mimi constant companion. Nico Robin Mimi is shown to very friendly with Robin and she easily accepts Robin as a member of the crew and is quite close to Robin particularly going shopping when they have free time, and talking with each other along with Nami and Yuri. Mimi was one of the Straw Hat members most upset at Robin's capture at the hands of CP9, and worked tirelessly to get Robin back and embraced her tearfully with Nami Nene and Chopper when they did. Nene Mimi consider Nene as a little sister in return Nene consider her as a Big sister they are quite fond of each other Rokuren Franky Brook Navigation Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Character Category:Pirates